


Свет в окне не горит

by alllegory



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen, Non-Linear Narrative
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23119417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alllegory/pseuds/alllegory
Summary: У Сайко на ладонях кривятся, вьются линии жизни. Сайко улыбается: линии жизни есть, а самой жизни нет.





	1. sanguine

Сайко рассматривает свои руки: бледная кожа, родинки, образующие треугольник, пятна сангины в форме ладоней. Это забавно; вспоминается отец и его старая привычка рисовать всё, что попадает в поле зрения: банановое мороженое в руках смеющегося брата, витрины магазинов напротив дома, красные гелиевые шары среди кучевых облаков, никогда — мать, рисовать и бесконечно говорить об искусстве, никогда — о семье. Это всё ещё забавно, здравствуй, собственный обычай изломами мыслей изображать людей в воображении. Сайко закрывает глаза, сангина на коже жжётся. 

Теплее всё ещё не становится — стены в больнице холодные.

Это простое утверждение, лично выведенная аксиома для определённого периода времени, случайно выбранный факт из сотни таких же очевидных вещей: отец Сайко красиво рисует; Тоору обсуждает с лечащим врачом Хару курс лечения чуть дальше по коридору; за спиной, в палате, Урие выполняет последнюю просьбу Гинши, может, не совсем так, как он этого хотел, но вряд ли менее эффективно.

Три голоса смазываются в единую непрерывную линию, и неразборчивость слов — практически спасение, абсолютная защита на несколько секунд до полного возвращения в реальность. Разрешение не думать, видит ли сейчас Урие в Хару себя, когда ему сообщали, что его отец отдал жизнь за свой отряд; не думать, ненавидит ли Хару их так сильно, как Куки — отряд S3, как отряд Qs — сами себя; хотя бы попытаться. 

Ничего не бывает вечным, Сайко знает это лучше, чем комбинации клавиш в любимых играх. Когда Урие — полустёртый карандашный набросок — наконец-то выходит, глаза всё-таки приходится открыть. 

И линия слов ожидаемо затягивается на шее.

Гинши на самом деле смешно хмурится. Сайко смотрит попеременно то на него, то на отказывающийся функционировать нормально ноутбук, выламывает из плитки цельный миндаль и улыбается. На пальцах кольцами свиваются липкие полосы тающего шоколада. 

В интернете много различных советов, и ни один, конечно, не работает. Ширазу не отрывается от телефона, переходит с сайта на сайт, упорно не сдаётся, будто задался решить проблему обязательно сегодня. Словно то, что Сайко не может изучить все локации давяще-неонового мира очередной компьютерной игры, является важным.

(По-настоящему важно лишь то, что Сайко может расстроиться).

Сайко не расстраивается, ей впервые за долгое время хочется рисовать. Получается не очень, Гинши хохочет, шутливо обещает, что купит рамки и повесит эти шедевры на стенах в гостиной, чуть ли не умоляет изобразить в таком же стиле Урие, «ну пожалуйста, за это проси всё, что хочешь». Йонебаяши, разумеется, отказывает.

(Обещание Ширагин сдерживает наполовину: рисунки в дурацких фиолетовых рамках стоят у него на столе).

Ноутбук Ширазу отвозит в сервисный центр на следующий день, ещё через неделю Сайко оставляет в чужой комнате листы с неразборчивой надписью на приклеенном сверху розовом стикере: «это не должно было быть карикатурами, но, кажется, всё же они», и нет, она никогда в этом не признается. 

Гинши — бенгальский огонь, искрящий улыбками и заботой направо и налево. И Йонебаяши больше не боится обжечься.

Сайко теряется в магазине для творчества и находит сангину. 

После больницы маршрут до безумия прост: кладбище и место, которое больше не хочется называть домом.

Могила Гинши — напоминание, что картины сангиной недолговечны, а бенгальские огни всегда сгорают быстро; расползающийся по слою реальности карциномами один из рассказов Брэдбери, который Ширагин читал вслух последним. В конце концов, чтобы оставаться одним, исчезновение всех в мире людей вовсе необязательно. 

Достаточно всего лишь нескольких.

Тоору — тушь и бирюзовая акварель, ласточки на ключицах — на этот раз «домой» с ними не возвращается. Сайко закусывает губы, чтобы не сорваться на крик, рассматривает свои ладони, на которых кривятся, вьются линии жизни, почти улыбается: линии жизни есть, а самой жизни нет. 

«Хэй, Ширазу, как тебе то, как мы (не) справляемся?».

Сангина ровно ложится на серые плиты, красными точками пачкает лицо. 

Стынет кровью Гинши на пальцах.

***

Сайко, закутанная в оранжевый плед, когда-то подаренный Ширагину, сидит на табурете, подобрав под себя ноги. Урие впервые готовит кофе не только для себя. В горле комком скручивается вопрос, сколько именно ложек сахара должно быть в раздражающей чашке с единорогом.

В горле — ком, потому что вот Гинши точно знал. Он вообще многое знал, кроме, видимо, того, что оставлять на руках у Урие остатки QS, Хару и свой труп — крайне отвратительная идея. Он и о мёртвом позаботиться не сумел, что же говорить о живых.

— Двух будет вполне достаточно.

В глазах Йонебаяши что-то неуверенно-тёплое: то ли заново учится смотреть с этим самым чёртовым теплом, то ли только сейчас поняла, что для подобного у неё остался только Урие. Куки кривится: не самые лучшие перспективы. Пополнение отряда — Урие избегает слово «замена» так же, как общения с Тоору, Гинши и Сайко в самом начале — не радует тоже. 

Повседневные хлопоты не в счёт; вопросы переезда и расселения так и не возникают: собственные немногочисленные вещи Урие быстро переносит в стерильно-вылизанную спальню Муцуки, оставляя свою Цзинь Ли Сяо; комната Хайсе закрепляется за Аурой и Хигемару. Количество закрытых дверей в доме уменьшается на две единицы, и вовсе не из-за тех причин, которых до боли хочется и о которых думать нельзя. Хлопоты не в счёт, но Урие по-прежнему командир, и он не чувствует себя на своём месте.

Сайко шепчет: «Возможно, станет легче», тёплые пальцы на запястье успокаивают. 

Легче не становится. Хигемару задаёт вопрос, почему одна спальня закрыта, на третий день, за ужином; возмущённо ойкает, когда под рёбра впивается острый локоть Сяо, растерянно замолкает, когда она переводит тему на что-то другое. Урие не вслушивается, смотрит на Сайко.

Она не меняется в лице, кивает, мол, всё в порядке, Куки, мы справимся, и, кажется, готова ко всему происходящему больше, чем он сам. Урие — не один, и это сейчас главное.

Они стоят на улице: Урие курит, Сайко смотрит на дом со множеством светящихся окон. В самом важном из них — свет не горит.

И к этому всё ещё никак не привыкнуть.


	2. sanguis

Хару слушает свой диагноз и думает, что лучше бы дракон — тогда у рыцаря был хоть какой-нибудь шанс её спасти. Лучше бы дракон — тогда бы в брате не разрасталось опухолью, проникая метастазами в лёгкие, ощущение собственной беспомощности.

Точно так же, как разрастается сейчас в ней, когда угрюмый парень, само воплощение чувства вины — Урие? — говорит, что Гинши мёртв.

Сайко приходит через месяц.

(Хару всё же старается не забывать их имена. Наверное, это важно, если за них умер её брат).

Она вслушивается в тихие, неуверенные шаги и голос, такой же тихий и неуверенный, называющий имя, ждёт то ли разговоров о Гинши, то ли убеждений, что всё в конечном итоге будет хорошо, главное — не сдаваться. Не то, чтобы это так трудно, когда есть ради кого. Не то, чтобы у Хару есть.

Она никогда не будет готова ни к сочувствию, ни к жалости, ни к утешениям; ни к тому, что её брат действительно умер раньше неё — желание защитить, похоже, всё же незлечимей гиперсекреции RC-клеток.

От мыслей отвлекает не ожидаемый разговор, а прикосновение к ладони жёстких кончиков коротких — разве Гинши не говорил, что… — волос, когда Сайко садится прямо на пол, игнорируя стул для посетителей. Затем — шелест страниц и не особо выразительное чтение вслух. Хару не сразу понимает, что Сайко читает; хочется сказать, что это глупо и странно, ну правда, вставай, а то простудишься, но вместо обычных, несложных слов — еле слышный хрип.

Сайко сбивается, но продолжает читать. Хару пытается разгадать.

Удаётся только на третий визит; и не разгадать — вспомнить.

Хару помнит трёх кукол, по одной на самые крупные ссоры родителей, единственная разница между которыми — старательно заплетённые волосы первой, остальные так и остались в нераспечатанных одинаково-прозрачных коробках; помнит своего отца в петле, искривлённое лицо Гинши и ладони, закрывавшие глаза; всё о своей болезни, для которой не придумали лекарства; помнит так ярко, что вырезанная братом корона из почему-то зелёного картона с неровными сгибами, посвящение Гинши в рыцари и старые гоночные машинки на двоих выглядят всего лишь негативами.

Ухудшение памяти — ненавистный симптом; забетонированное дупло, являющееся концом ярких детских приключений; ответ на вопрос, почему вместо улыбающегося брата, рассказывающего о каждом дне, выцветшие полосы.

Всё то, что просто обязано быть, идёт помехами.

Под сомкнутыми веками жжётся.

***

Хару не знает в какой именно момент Сайко начинает рассказывать о Гинши, размеренно и спокойно, делясь мелочами и тем, на что брат в себе никогда не обращал внимания. Хару хотелось бы ответить тем же: про то, каким он был в детстве, про заботу и ласковое «принцесса», про самодельную жёлтую корону, про всё на свете. 

Она проговаривает всё это в мыслях, впервые не в привычном ритуале, чтобы помнить дольше, отсрочить неизбежное, а в желании доверить их жизни кому-то ещё. Пока ещё что-то осталось.

Сайко в такие моменты всегда молчит.

Хару иногда почти верит, что она всё слышит.

Комната Гинши по-прежнему заперта на ключ, ключ по-прежнему один и по-прежнему у Сайко. Урие всегда находит её там, когда боль царапает изнутри гортань и трахею и добирается ледяными пальцами до солнечного сплетения; сегодня — не исключение.

Рисунки и фото в рамке, пачка сигарет на тумбочке, на полке — модель мотоцикла. Кажется, это единственная комната, из которой не вытравлен Хайсе. Хайсе, Хайсе, Хайсе — песочная анимация, белое на чёрном, чёрное на чёрном, семья, смытая первым штормом.

Урие ничего не произносит, только отдаёт один наушник и прижимает ближе к себе. Сайко плачет, уткнувшись ему в плечо; музыка проигрывается на максимальной громкости, раздражая обострённый слух. Куки терпит: Сайко судорожно боится тишины.

Потому что в ней умер Ширазу.

Утром у Йонебаяши красные глаза, на все обеспокоенные вопросы Сяо за завтраком она смеётся, мол, собственная примета: если найти интересную игру ночью, то командир обязательно объявит ранний подъём, в таких условиях просто невозможно высыпаться.

Переход этих фраз от когда-то правды к удобному оправданию Урие ненавидит.

Как и слова лечащего врача Хару.

Сайко теперь бывает чаще, всегда — одна, голос её становится отчего-то тише. Хару интересно, почему она никогда не говорит о Хайсе; ей жаль, что она не может спросить: слова рыбными костями застревают в горле. Наивные детские сказки составляют им там компанию, в них рыцари не курят, а принцесс не уродует опухоль. 

Гинши обнимал чересчур бережно, чтобы не задеть капельницы, и, наверное, именно так прикасаются к принцессам: с невыносимой боязнью их сломать; обещал выкинуть сигареты, когда она выздоровеет.

«(Ни)когда?».

Гинши игнорировал «ни», Хару со временем научилась тоже. Вычеркнутое «никогда» из лексикона, вычеркнутая жизнь из брата. Хару хрипит.

Сайко аккуратно сжимает её ладонь.

Прикосновение Хару не чувствует.

Сайко щёлкает зажигалкой и выключателем одновременно: ни огня, ни света.

К сожалению, не только буквально.


End file.
